(1) Field of the Invention
Classifications
U.S. Classification 600/538, 417/415
International Classification F041335/04, A61B5/085, A61B5/087
Cooperative Classification A61B5/097
(2) Description of Related Art
FilingPublica-Appli-Cited PatentsDatetion DatecantTitleU.S. Pat. No.Jun. 28,May 28,Scireq ScSelf-actuated cylinder8,449,474 B220062013Res Eqand OscillationspirometerU.S. Pat. No.Feb. 14,Jan. 5,CaterpillarHydraulic cylinder end5,856,74519971999Inc.Member arrangementfor a piston positionsensing systemU.S. Pat. No.Feb. 4,SlyMethod of measuring8,641,637 B22013an acoustic impedanceof a respiratorysystem . . .U.S. Pat. No.Jun. 7,JacksonInfant respiratory5,318,0381994impedance measuringapparatus . . .EP 0616792 B1Jun. 3,Dipl-IngOscillometric1998determination of theairway impedance, . . .U.S. Pat. No.Jan. 24,DiongAugmented RIC model8,100,8362012of respiratorysystems . . .U.S. Pat. No.Feb. 5,DellacaSystem & method of7,325,5452008automatic detectionof the expiratoryflow limitation.U.S. Pat. No.Jul. 22,GanshornAppliance for the7,402,1392008oscillometric analysisof the impedance ofthe respiratory tract.